<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Much Needed Nap by Serenity4Lifeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938532">A Much Needed Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee'>Serenity4Lifeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffeine crash, College Life, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, He's about to pass out, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi to the rescue, M/M, Oikawa didn't sleep, Oikawa needs sleep, class, iwaoi - Freeform, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi goes to pick up Oikawa from class. What he doesn't expect is that he has to literally pick Oikawa up from class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kagsivity's fic archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Much Needed Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oikawa Tooru with zero sleep and a caffeine crash...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Iwaizumi stood out front of Oikawa's class as students spilled out the door waiting for the familiar figure that was his boyfriend. His classes were done for the day and this was Oikawa’s last which meant Iwaizumi could finally force Oikawa to lay down and sleep. Iwaizumi had woken up that morning to an empty bed and found Oikawa in their living room with a documentary pulled up. Apparently he had gotten caught up in what he was doing and hadn’t slept, which did absolutely no good for his already horrible sleep schedule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Once the doorway had cleared and Oikawa still hadn’t come out Iwaizumi peered into the room. The professor was still at her desk writing something down and after a quick glance around the room Iwaizumi’s gaze landed on Oikawa. His head was down on the table, a cup of coffee in front of him and his stuff scattered around. Iwaizumi sighed, walking into the room and up the stairs until he was at Oikawa’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Tooru,” he said. Oikawa groaned, head falling to the side as he opened his eyes to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. “You look like crap.” Oikawa snorted, eyes sliding shut once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Nice of you to notice,” Oikawa muttered. Iwaizumi reached out, picking up the large coffee cup. It was nearly empty and the obvious reason for Oikawa’s current situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “This is really unhealthy,” he stated, setting the cup back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Mm,” Oikawa replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “We should get home. I’d rather not deal with you being cranky because you slept like this,” Iwaizumi said, flicking Oikawa’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Mean,” Oikawa responded, sitting up slowly. He fell back against his chair, blinking tiredly. “You’re gonna have to help me because things are looking pretty fuzzy,” he informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Come on, dumbass,” Iwaizumi said, grabbing onto Oikawa to help him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “My stuff,” Oikawa mumbled, motioning at his things scattered around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Did you fall asleep during class?” At that Oikawa laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I am very experienced at not sleeping, Iwa-chan,” he said. “I’m offended you would even ask.” Iwaizumi frowned, smacking him. “Hajime, you brute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m about ready to knock you out,” Iwaizumi growled, leaning over to quickly gather everything together and shove it in Oikawa’s bag. He threw it over his shoulder, picking up the empty coffee cup and making sure Oikawa was settled against his side. “We ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yessir,” Oikawa sighed. “Y’know, Iwa-chan, you’re really warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “We have to get home before you pass out,” Iwaizumi reminded, guiding him down the stairs. He noticed the professors eyes on them and offered her an apologetic smile. “Sorry. We’ll get out of your way.” She waved a dismissive hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re fine. My next class isn’t for some time.” He nodded as they made it to the floor, Oikawa making a noise similar to a whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Iwa-chan, I don’t think I can keep my eyes open.” Iwaizumi looked over at him to find Oikawa’s eyes were closed, his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “This is why you go to sleep,” Iwaizumi informed, tossing the coffee cup into the trash as they walked out the door, Oikawa stumbling as he depended solely on Iwaizumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I meant to,” Oikawa murmured back. “I just… didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “And for that you’re an idiot.” Oikawa didn’t respond, legs giving out suddenly. It was such a sudden movement that Iwaizumi wasn’t prepared, Oikawa sliding from his grip and onto the ground. “Shit,” he muttered as Oikawa sat hunched over, eyes still closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Iwa-chan, did you just drop me?” Iwaizumi frowned, making sure Oikawa’s bag was secure before bending down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You dropped yourself,” he stated. “Now come on, get on my back. You obviously can’t hold yourself up.” Oikawa opened his eyes, staring at Iwaizumi for a few seconds. “Get on,” Iwaizumi said again. A slow smile spread across Oikawa’s face and he shifted to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Such a gentleman,” Oikawa teased as Iwaizumi straightened, hiking him up as he held onto him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You owe me for this,” Iwaizumi said as he started to walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I owe you for a lot of things,” Oikawa responded. “More than even you know.” Iwaizumi frowned, holding back the urge to reply. Oikawa was probably too tired to even retain the words anyways. Still, Iwaizumi found himself wanting to say them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I get my pay just from you loving me,” he said before he could stop himself. He paused when he felt lips press against the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, that’s a lot of love, Hajime.” Iwaizumi grit his teeth as he felt himself blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Good to know it’s worth it,” he said, though he knew it didn’t matter. He’d still be right there for Oikawa Tooru no matter what.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>